Road To Toho !
by Hempo
Summary: Le père de Sanae est muté à Tokyo et évidemment, il fallait qu'elle aille à la Toho. Si elle découvre que tous les membres de la Toho ne sont pas aussi bêtes que leur capitaine, elle découvre aussi les joies de la persécution. UA. SanaexKojiro


_**Road to Toho**_

La Toho. Sanae était juste devant l'établissement, impressionnée par son envergue. Elle déglutit, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y faire ses études. Dire que parmi tous les lycées de Tokyo, son père l'avait inscrite à la Toho !

Elle bouillonnait de rage en y pensant. Mais avec du recul, c'était logique : le lycée n'était pas trop loin de sa nouvelle maison et puis, le niveau était bon.

Ces deux arguments étaient plus que suffisants pour convaincre ses parents. Surtout face à ses jérémiades..

Elle soupira en franchissant le portail de l'école. Cette année allait être dure : Tsubasa était au Brésil et elle quittait tous ses amis de la Nankatsu !

Mais l'établissent était immense, avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas affaire aux membres de l'équipe de foot de la Toho.

En fait, tout aurait pu bien se passer si elle avait été un poil plus chanceuse. Si elle avait attendu un peu au lieu de foncer vers le panneau d'affichage, elle n'aurait pas bousculé Ken Wakashimazu et il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pris son temps ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de vérifier si elle était avec ses amis ! Elle devait juste trouver sa classe..

Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour regretter.

«Mais.. qu'est-ce que la groupie d'Ozora fiche ici ?»

Sanae dut se contenir. Elle n'avait rien contre Wakashimazu. Il semblait un peu prétentieux par-moment (il n'égalait pas Hyuga cependant) mais il n'était pas méchant. Par-contre, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la traite de groupie. Elle s'y connaissait en foot et elle et Tsubasa, c'était du sérieux.

«Je ne suis pas sa groupie..» dit-elle, se contenant difficilement, « et tout comme toi, je souhaiterai juste vérifier dans quelle classe je suis.»

Sa réponse avait jeté un léger froid et Ken se contenta de cligner des yeux, surpris. Vu l'air énervée qu'elle arborait, ce n'était pas une blague. Et puis, elle portait l'uniforme du lycée. Il lui allait bien d'ailleurs.

Ken se retourna, regardant en direction du panneau d'affichage. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, cela allait être compliquée pour elle de jouer des coudes. Il lança un regard à Sanae, celle-ci le regardait suspicieusement. Il sourit, l'attrapa par le poignet et se mit à pousser tout le monde.

«Poussez-vous, faites place !» hurla-t-il tandis que des _ «Putain, Ken, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?»_, _«Arrête, tu m'écrases !»_ ou _«Ken, t'es vraiment relou !»_ se firent entendre.

En deux trois mouvements, les deux compères se retrouvèrent juste devant le panneau. Ken lâcha Sanae tandis qu'elle lâchait un petit «Merci.» légèrement hébétée.

Ken lui fit un clin d'oeil charmeur avant de chercher son nom, elle rougit légèrement, quelque peu désemparée une fois encore, avant de faire de même.

«Trouvé ! Bon, je te laisse, c'est trop la cohue.» dit-il en tentant de s'échapper par le côté, «A plus !»

Elle lui fit un au revoir de la main avant de se remettre à chercher son nom. C'était un peu plus long pour elle car contrairement à Ken, il ne lui suffisait pas de regarder le bas de la liste pour trouver son nom de famille.

Elle finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et aussitôt, batailla pour sortir de la foule. Heureusement que Ken l'avait aidé ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu accéder au panneau sinon.

Son comportement l'avait d'ailleurs étonné mais finalement, cela la rassurait. S'il agissait comme cela, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas toute seule non plus. Tout le monde semblait se connaître ici. Et puis, ce n'est jamais agréable d'être rejetée non plus. Elle avait donc une meilleure opinion de lui qu'auparavant et le fait qu'il ne la considère pas d'emblée comme une ennemie y contribuait beaucoup. Cela montrait qu'il n'était pas complètement immature.

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup..

«Nakazawa !» la héla-t-il.

Sanae se retourna. L'avait-il attendu ?

«Tu es en quelle salle ? Je t'emmène si tu veux. J'attendais Kojiro et Takeshi mais je les vois nulle part.» expliqua-t-il.

Elle lui répondit. Il s'exclama. A priori, ils étaient dans la même classe. Et malheureusement pour Sanae, c'était aussi le cas de Kojiro.

Quand Kojiro vit débarquer Ken accompagné de Nakazawa, il crut qu'il allait l'étrangler. Cette fille lui sortait par les trous de nez, il pouvait pas la voir ! Elle hurlait tout le temps, idolâtrait cet idiot de Tsubasa et avait essayé de le tuer une fois. C'était une furie.

En plus, elle était sensée s'occuper de la Nankatsu alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Ken, qui avait remarqué que Kojiro était sur le point de faire une esclandre, lui expliqua la situation, Sanae lui avait fait un bref résumé de la situation alors qu'ils se rendaient à leurs salle de classe.

«En gros, son père a été muté. Elle et sa famille a déménagé et la voilà ici !» dit-il en claironnant.

Kojiro haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Ken était bien trop enjoué et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait rien contre l'habituel spontanéité de son meilleur ami mais là, c'était trop bizarre.

Peut-être qu'il manigançait quelque chose.

Kojiro jeta un coup d'oeil à Sanae qui le fixait méchamment du regard. Sans doute pensait-elle qu'il allait lui chercher des noises. Elle était vraiment égocentrique.

«Takeshi a de la chance finalement..» siffla-t-il.

Ken sembla surpris. Sanae, elle, lança un regard mortel à Kojiro, comprenant le sous-entendu.

«Il est pas avec nous cette année ? Trop nul !»

«Kazuki non plus.» rajouta Kojiro.

Ken se prit la tête dans les mains, désespérés.

«Avec qui je vais pouvoir rigoler..»

Kojiro soupira d'exaspération. Ken était vraiment ridicule parfois.

«Tu pourras toujours faire des farces avec lui en dehors des heures de cours idiot.» dit-il froidement en rentrant dans la classe. Ken le suivit tandis que Sanae resta dans le couloir.

Elle attendait le professeur, il devait la présenter à toute la classe, ce qui l'angoissait quelque peu.

Le club de Foot était vraiment populaire ici. Un nombre incalculable de gens avaient salué Ken lorsqu'ils allaient vers leur salle de classe. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait même dit que certains membres de l'équipe avait un fan club.

Elle avait frissonné à cette idée et craignait qu'on la reconnaisse et qu'on la prenne à parti.

Le professeur arriva et lui fit signe d'entrer. Mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche pour se présenter que déjà, le professeur prononça : «Non, non. Ca ne va pas.»

Sanae se figea. Ce n'était pas possible.

«Wakashimazu, Hyuga. Il est hors de question que vous soyez à côté. Wakashimazu, échangez de place avec Akio. Nakazawa, vous pouvez vous présentez.»

Ce qu'elle craignait s'était réalisé. On l'avait reconnu. C'était la fameuse Akio, qui était maintenant à côté de Kojiro. Elle était la chef du fan club de Hyuga et c'était une peste.

Elle lui avait fait un croche patte alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir. Du coup, elle avait failli tomber.

Kojiro l'avait regardé bizarrement, du genre, _«T'es conne ou quoi ?» _tandis que la Akio lui avait lancé un regard moqueur.

Sanae n'était pas loin de Ken, elle était derrière lui, à gauche. Il s'était moqué d'elle, mais gentiment.

Puis le cours avait commencé. Ken ne suivait rien et lançait des bouts de gomme un peu partout. Kojiro avait l'air de s'ennuyer terriblement et suivait avec peine tandis que la jolie Akio tentait des minables tentatives de rapprochement.

A la pause de midi, Akio s'en était encore pris à elle. Elle avait profité que Sanae aille dans les toilettes pour la bloquer et proférer ses menaces.

«Écoute, je sais pas ce que tu fais là. Mais ici, c'est pas la Nankatsu. T'auras jamais les garçons à tes pieds et encore moins Kojiro.»

Sanae a fortement envie de la frapper, heureusement que ses copines avaient verrouillé la porte car elle se serait pris une raclée sinon.

«Et puis t'en as de l'audace de te faire remarquer dès le premier jour et de draguer Ken comme ça alors que t'as un copain. De toute manière, il en a sûrement rien à faire d'un boudin comme.» persifla-t-elle.

Sanae bouillonait. Elle n'avait strictement rien fait.

«J'espère qu'avec ça, tu retiendras la leçon.» ajouta-t-elle froidement avant de ricaner.

Et là, Sanae sentit une trombe d'eau s'abattre sur elle. Akio et sa bande quittaient la salle en ricanant en la laissant livrée à elle-même. Sanae était furieuse et essayer de ne pas se laisser démonter par cette idiote. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait l'air affectée, ça ferait trop plaisir à l'autre idiote.

Par-contre, elle ne savait pas comment sortir. Elle allait devoir attendre que quelqu'un lui ouvre de l'extérieur.

Elle dut attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle remercia brièvement l'élève et fila dans les couloirs. Il fallait qu'elle trouve l'infirmerie, pour se changer et avoir des vêtements de rechange aussi. Elle avait terriblement honte et trop de gens la fixait.

«Tu prends des douches toute habillée Nakazawa ?»

Sanae se retourna. Kojiro.

«Non.» répliqua-t-elle sèchement, «C'est à cause de ton foutu fan-club.»

Kojiro se gratta le haut du crâne, «Tu sais où est l'infirmerie au moins ?»

Elle fit non de la tête. Il soupira.

«Je vais t'accompagner. Mets ça, on voit tout.» dit-il en lui tendant sa veste.

«Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.» dit Sanae alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie.

«Aider quelqu'un ne veut pas dire l'apprécier.» répondit-il, «Je pensais que tu le savais.»

Sanae roula des yeux. Elle essayait, peut-être très mal, de détendre l'atmosphère entre les deux.

«Et vos fan girls font souvent ça ?»

«C'est-à-dire ?» demanda-t-il, ennuyé.

«Agresser une fille sans raison.»

«J'en sais rien. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.»

Sa réponse choqua Sanae au plus haut point. Ses yeux devinrent rond comme des billes.

«Donc en gros, tu t'en fiches que des gens soient persécutés à cause de toi ?» s'offusqua-t-elle.

Kojiro maugréa, se retenant de l'étriper. Qu'est-ce que cette conversation était emmerdante !

«Juste.. ferme-là.»

Sanae lui lança un regard noir.

«Merci de m'avoir montré le chemin.» lâcha-t-elle, acide tandis qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

Kojiro retint un soupir d'exaspération et hésita à l'attendre. Elle était vraiment chiante. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait même pas pleuré après ce qui était arrivé et il sait que pas mal de filles n'auraient pas supporté ça aussi bien qu'elle.

Et puis, il n'avait pas envie qu'elles s'en prennent à elle encore. Ce qui arriverait si elle restait seule.

«Vous êtes obligé de faire la gueule comme ça ?» déclara Ken, en train de manger son repas.

Ils étaient sur le toit, lui, Kazuki et Takeshi. Kojiro et Sanae venaient d'arriver. Les deux n'avaient pas parlé de tout le chemin.

«Et pourquoi tu portes ça Sanae ? Kojiro a déchiré tes vêtements ?»

Éclat de rire général sauf des deux concernés. Kojiro tire encore plus la gueule, peu friand de l'humour de son ami dans ce genre de situation tandis que Sanae est rouge de colère et d'embarras.

«Et sinon, votre classe est pas trop pourrie ?» demanda Kazuki.

La tentative de Ken pour détendre l'ambiance n'ayant pas marché, autant changer de conversation.

«Parce que la notre, c'est l'enfer. Y'a que des groupies de Ken et elles arrêtent pas de nous demander des conseils» soupira Takeshi.

Ken rit.

«Chez nous, elles sont plutôt fan de Kojiro.» dit-il en lançant un regard moqueur au concerné, «Et elles arrêtent pas de l'appeler mon tigrounet.» ajouta-t-il en imitant Akio.

Kojiro tenta de ne pas s'énerver bien que sa veine temporale pulsait dangereusement. Ken essayait souvent de le faire sortir de ses gonds car c'était amusant. Ce n'était pas bien difficile en même temps.

«Akio est totalement conne. Il serait temps qu'elle se dote d'un cerveau.» dit-il sèchement en mangeant son riz.

Sanae fut surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que Kojiro-le-macho accorderait de l'importance à l'intellect d'une fille. Mais elle ne ferait aucune réflexion. Pour le moment, elle se contenterait d'observer.

«Elle a des stratégies intéressantes parfois.» fit remarquer Ken en riant.

Kojiro leva les yeux aux ciel, sachant ce à quoi Ken faisait référence.

«Quelles stratégies ?» demanda Sanae qui doutait sérieusement du fait que cette fille soit capable de réfléchir.

«Tu préférais ne pas savoir.» dit Takeshi en rougissant légèrement tandis que Kazuki arborait un sourire goguenard.

«En fait, elle essaye de se rapprocher de nous pour se rapprocher de Kojiro et Ken en a pas mal profité.» expliqua ce dernier tout en envoyant un regard lourd de sous entendu à Ken.

«Raah, mais dis pas tout !» s'emporta celui-ci, embarrassé par l'air blasé de Sanae.

Sanae de son côté comprenait mieux les paroles d'Akio. A priori, Ken était un homme à femmes. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela finalement.

«Nakazawa, tu comptes rejoindre quel club ?» demanda Kojiro, changeant alors complètement de sujet. Il en avait un peu marre d'entendre piailler sur Akio la reine des connes. Cependant, il ne semblait pas emballé non plus par la propre conversation qu'il lançait puisque le ton était sec.

«Car si tu ne sais pas, deviens notre manager. Ces idiotes sont dans tous les clubs et en profiteront pour t'attaquer quoi tu fasses.» continua-t-il sachant pertinemment qu'une fois qu'Akio choisissait ses têtes de turques, elle ne les laissait jamais tranquille.

Sanae, elle, était surprise par cette marque d'attention. Mais elle était dévouée à la Nankatsu.

«Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis, cela m'étonnerait que tes joueurs acceptent de se faire coacher par l'ennemi.»

«On est quatre ici. Personne ne semble contre. Même moi qui ne t'apprécie pas plus que ça. On est assez intelligent pour dépasser nos rancoeurs personnelles.» répondit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien tandis que Takeshi, Kazuki et Ken acquiesçaient.

C'était sa réponse à la question de toute à l'heure, quand elle lui demandait ce qu'il pensait des agissements d'Akio et de sa bande.

Sanae le comprit et pesa bien le pour et le contre. Elle n'avait pas peur d'Akio après tout. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas trahir la Nankatsu.

«Je ne sais pas. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur d'Akio..»

Kojiro la regarda dans les yeux.

«Bien. Ne va pas te plaindre après.» dit-il en s'allongeant pour regarder les nuages.

Son animosité vis-à-vis de Sanae diminuait. Elle était beaucoup plus agréable calme. Son côté impudent l'agaçait par-contre et il espérait qu'elle ne créerait pas trop d'agitations.

Mais vu comment Ken l'asticotait et que Takeshi semblait plus timide en sa présence, il était sûr qu'elle troublerait sa tranquillité.

Surtout quand Ken demanda à Kazuki de tenir Sanae pour lui faire des guilis.

* * *

THE EEEEEND.

Review, critique, avis négatifs, dites ce que vous en pensez ! Évidemment, je me suis inspirée de la fic de **Kirin** qui est la Bible des _KojiroxSanae_. Je ne compte évidemment pas en faire une copie conforme (bien que la tentation soit forte).


End file.
